


Парадиз

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: - Один тут отдыхаешь? – Гуэйра наконец отмирает, падая на соседний стул, и парень даже глазом не ведет в его сторону. Очень красивым и очень густо подведенным глазом. Гуэйра тихо присвистывает. - Или работаешь?
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Парадиз

**Author's Note:**

> для котика Allexche :3

«Парадиз» – хреновое название для клуба, особенно для такого крохотного и дешевого, на самой окраине города. Но Гуйэра повидал достаточно клубов и городов, чтобы знать наверняка: внешность обманчива, сюрпризы могут поджидать когда и где угодно.  
Например, через пару минут после того, как за Гуэйрой закрывается дверь.  
И прямо за барной стойкой.  
На танцполе даже на вид жарко и тесно; Гуйэра обходит его стороной, следуя точно к цели. Жарко ему уже сейчас. И тесно вскоре станет тоже.  
Неон декоративных панелей за стойкой сияет, ослепляя, но сидящий перед ней человек ослепляет сильнее. Мигают, отражаясь в стройных рядах бутылок, фламинго, пальма, силуэт девицы в огромном бокале, ангелок с на редкость противным, опухшим, словно с перепоя, лицом, какая-то надпись. Гуэйра не собирается всматриваться. Он знает – все надписи вокруг велят: не проебись, не упусти момент. Вот он. Вот он.  
Парень оборачивается через плечо, и Гуэйра застывает на месте, забыв, что хотел заказать, забыв, где он, куда вообще пришел, но только сейчас четко осознав - зачем. Чтобы уйти отсюда с этим человеком, глядящим на него с прохладной насмешкой.  
Неон заливает одну бледную щеку розовым, другую – густой морской синевой. Парень отворачивается, лениво машет бармену, и Гуэйра думает, что не отказался бы сейчас от коктейля. Двух. Двадцати двух. Это до, а после – от шампанского и сигаретки.  
Неон вплетается яркими лентами в длинные волосы, стекает за ворот чужой майки. Гуэйра не против тоже под нее заглянуть. А лучше – забраться. Он представляет, как горячие ладони коснутся прохладной, как и взгляд ее обладателя, кожи. Заскользят проворно и ладно, приласкают соски, сожмут узкую талию…  
\- Один тут отдыхаешь? – Гуэйра наконец отмирает, падая на соседний стул, и парень даже глазом не ведет в его сторону. Очень красивым и очень густо подведенным глазом. Гуэйра тихо присвистывает. - Или работаешь?  
Парень неспешно подкуривает от поднесенной барменом зажигалки. Так же медленно, явно наслаждаясь, выдыхает дым Гуэйре в лицо, плавно перетекает из-за стойки на танцпол и поводит плечами, рассыпая по ним волосы.  
\- Денег не хватит, - доносится до Гуйэры негромко, но очень четко, и он не успевает ничего ответить, как музыка обливает его отрезвляюще холодной волной, а следом за ней перед глазами плещет еще одна волна, сотканная из черноты и неоновых водорослей.  
Гуэйра хочет пропустить эти пряди сквозь пальцы, ощутив жесткость или мягкость, посмотреть на них при свете дня и электрических ламп. Хочет глядеть на них в темноте, чтобы цвет можно было различить, только уткнувшись в волосы носом. Чтобы стало неважно, какой у них цвет.  
\- Я умею копить, - врет Гуэйра вальяжно, соскакивая с высокого стула.   
Каблуки ботинок стучат по гладкому полу, перекрывая шум музыки. Они отстукивают барабанную дробь, под которую Гуэйра идет на эшафот.  
Смысл жить, если придется уйти отсюда в одиночку.  
Смысл жить, если не ощутишь нежности этих волос.  
Неоновый язык лижет светлые предплечья, выглаживает тонкие пальцы. Парень вплетает их в шевелюру, и Гуэйра перехватывает его запястье уверенно и мягко, тянет за собой, ступая не глядя, в никуда, в пустоту, наполненную восхитительным ожиданием и истомой, ради которых можно умереть сотню раз подряд.  
\- Еще я могу расплатиться без денег, - сообщает Гуэйра куда более честно, и незнакомец хмыкает, но следует за ним в этом подводном лабиринте, покачивая бедрами, и глядящий на них Гуйэра едва не оступается на каждом шагу.  
\- Туалет – налево, черный ход – направо, - спокойно замечает парень, когда Гуэйра предсказуемо упирается спиной в стенку и начинает озираться по сторонам. – Но тебе, думаю, не помешает охладить пыл. Свежий воздух?  
\- Тогда направо, - кивает Гуэйра, сворачивая. – Налево вообще не люблю ходить, знаешь ли.  
\- А еще печешь блинчики по утрам и готов забирать ребенка из школы. Это шутка, - добавляет тот после затянувшейся паузы, хмыкает и прикрывает за собой тяжелую дверь.  
Та захлопывается с глухим хлопком, отрезая все звуки. Весь мир.  
Ничего больше нет, кроме этих черных волос в тусклом свете одинокой лампочки, кроме этих насмешливых глаз и тонких губ, туго обхвативших фильтр сигареты, кроме крохотного освещенного клочка суши в безбрежном океане между темнотой и темнотой, между неизвестностью и неизвестностью.  
\- Если захочешь, я могу расплатиться блинчиками. - Гуэйра сглатывает, слишком ярко воображая, как будет слизывать с этих узких губ кленовый сироп.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, какие у меня расценки, - снова хмыкает парень и щелкает зажигалкой.  
Вот гад, значит, флиртовал с барменом... Или спер?  
\- Всю жизнь придется расплачиваться.  
\- Я готов.  
Первым делом Гуэйра запускает влажные от волнения ладони под тонкую майку, затем, не забыв погладить поджарый твердый живот, опускает их на бедра.  
\- Расстегни.  
Гуэйра звякает пряжкой чужого ремня, и в тишине ночи этот звук кажется громче стука собственного сердца, бьет по ушам сильнее, чем басы и биты клубной музыки.  
Маленький рай на задворках дешевого ночного клуба.  
Парадиз.  
Гуэйра опускается на колени, не дожидаясь просьбы или приглашения, осторожно целует головку полувставшего члена, касаясь губами мягко и легко, пока тот не наливается кровью, дергаясь перед лицом.  
\- Надо было хоть аванс с тебя взять, - вздыхают над головой, а сразу следом – стонут, как только Гуэйра принимает стояк в рот – глубоко, так, что сводит челюсть, и из глаз едва не катятся слезы.  
\- Никогда… не думал… так… подработать? – раздается прерывисто и сипло.  
Гуэйра поднимает глаза: парень делает глубокую затяжку, крепко зажмурившись, потом еще одну, и еще, резко отшвыривает окурок в пустоту и вцепляется обеими руками в волосы Гуэйры.  
\- Только если с тобой в паре, - отвечает он и больше не раскрывает губы для болтовни.  
Только для дела.  
Тонкие пальцы сильные и ласковые, они тянут безжалостно, гладят нежно, и Гуэйра дуреет от остроты ощущений. Он чувствует на языке горечь спермы, пытается расслабить горло, но все равно закашливается: парень дергает слишком сильно, слишком резко, стонет слишком отчаянно. Так, словно совершенно забылся.  
Вот и хорошо, думает Гуэйра, поднимаясь на ноги и пошатываясь. Может, и про плату забудет. А блинчиками Гуэйра накормит его и так…  
\- Неплохо. Но для профессиональной карьеры нужно подучиться глотать.  
\- Так подуч…  
Гуэйра давится словами, как недавно – спермой, когда парень опускается перед ним на колени, улыбается неожиданно хищно и прижимается губами к стояку прямо через плотную ткань штанов.  
\- Я могу заставить тебя кончить, не раздевая. Без рук. Без языка. Одним взглядом. Как жаль, что это так дорого стоит, а у тебя так мало денег.  
\- Я только что заплатил тебе… аванс… Было вкусно… Но не так, как блинчики с сиропом, - выдыхает Гуйэра в такт суматошным толчкам выскакивающего из груди сердца.  
Парень моргает несколько раз, а потом торопливо отворачивается и смеется негромко и хрипло.  
\- Считай это бесплатным мастер-классом, - кивает тот, отсмеявшись наконец, и рывком спускает штаны Гуэйры до колен, даже не расстегивая.  
Член, по которому слишком жестко проехалась ткань, ноет, но парень не дает Гуэйре долго обижаться, сразу же принимаясь заглаживать свою вину.  
Зализывать.  
Заглатывать.  
Ночь обрушивается новой волной, и на этот раз выплыть не получается. Гуэйра идет ко дну в пронизанной неоновыми вспышками черноте и спускает позорно быстро. Тяжело дышит, не веря, что в легких воздух, а не вода, смотрит плывущим взглядом, как парень довольно проводит по губам языком. Ни капли мимо. Профессионал, конечно.  
Гуэйра коротко выдыхает и только сейчас позволяет себе зарыться пальцами в темные волосы. Ему кажется, он ласкает саму ночь. Ему кажется, он утонул, умер сотню раз. Но оно того точно стоило.  
\- Обязательно испеку тебе блинчики утром, - обещает он, размышляя, могут ли зомби справиться с готовкой, и слышит шорох одежды, а следом – легкий смешок, щекочущий ухо.  
Гуэйра не глядя обхватывает узкие плечи и прижимает горячее, пахнущее потом, сигаретами и семенем тело к себе.  
\- Охуенно, - выдыхают ему на ухо. - Надо почаще такое устраивать.  
\- А я говорил. – Гуэйра лениво перебирает тяжелые пряди и, не сдержавшись, утыкается в них носом. – Говорил, это хорошая идея. Конечно, надо чаще. А не только на годовщины.  
\- Идем.  
Он открывает глаза: Мейс улыбается восхитительно припухшим ртом, выбивает из пачки две сигареты, подкуривает их и протягивает одну.  
\- Покурим напоследок и вперед.  
\- Куда? – спрашивает Гуэйра, заранее зная, что ему не нужен ответ.  
Куда бы он ни отправился, его маленький рай на двоих всегда будет с ним – пока рядом Мейс.  
\- От твоих разговоров ужасно захотелось жрать. Ну, и не от разговоров тоже, - смеется тот, и звук его голоса гулко разносится, наполняя ночь до краев светом.


End file.
